


Yang Terakhir

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drabbletober, Gen, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Hell no. Lihat aja tuh, tanganku yang di bawah. Artinya aku duluan yang megang ‘kan—““Ahahaha, ngibul apa kamu? Tentunya tanganku duluan dong yang nyentuh—“(Untuk Drabbletober Day 22: Competing)





	Yang Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning: kompetisi nista yang berujung Suna ngamuk.

Dua pasang mata sewarna namun tak serupa saling tatap tanpa berkedip. Mata kiri si pirang berkedut, sementara si rambut hitam sama sekali tak berjengit. Tangan mereka sama-sama menggenggam botol selai stroberi terakhir di rak, malah makin mengeratkan genggaman tanpa ada niat mengalah sedikit pun.

 

“Aku duluan yang dapat,” si rambut hitam bersikukuh. Si pirang berkacamata tentunya tak ingin kalah. Seraya tersenyum (tetapi dengan dahi berkedut), ia balas berujar, “Maaf, seingatku tanganku duluan yang megang. Jadi yah—“

 

“ _Hell no_. Lihat aja tuh, tanganku yang di bawah. Artinya aku duluan yang megang ‘kan—“

 

“Ahahaha, ngibul apa kamu? Tentunya tanganku duluan dong yang nyentuh—“

 

Di belakang mereka berdua, si pegawai toko—seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang sebahu, orangnya manis, berseragam dan memakai celemek hitam, di tangan kirinya ada keranjang berisi kaleng-kaleng selai stroberi yang baru akan ditata di rak—menatap pemandangan dimana dua orang setinggi pohon kelapa memperebutkan selai stroberi terakhir di rak dengan tatapan horor. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringatnya mengucur deras. Ingin rasanya ia melerai, meminta mereka berhenti bertengkar agar ia bisa mengisi ulang rak yang kini kosong, tetapi yang bisa ia katakana hanyalah, “A-a-a-a-a-anu—nganu, Mas-Mas sekalian—anuuu—“

 

Dua makhluk yang sedang bertikai melempar sorot mata setajam pedang padanya. Yachi Hitoka memekik ngeri, keranjang yang ia bawa nyaris jatuh.

 

Namun saat keduanya mendapati isi keranjang kuning yang dibawa Yachi, sinar-sinar membunuh di mata mereka langsung hilang.

 

“Oh, mau ngisi rak? Silakan, maaf kita ngehalangi jalan…” ucap si rambut hitam, sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf sembari memberi jalan. Genggaman di kaleng selai stroberi terakhir di rak dilepaskan.

 

Si pirang, di sisi lain, dengan santainya mengambil selai terakhir di rak tersebut. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang dilempar saingannya, ia tersenyum pada Yachi sambil mengangguk. “Maaf ganggu, Mbak Penjaga Toko—er, Yachi-san. Yang semangat kerjanya ya~” terucap dengan tangan dilambaikan. Namun setelah ia balik badan, melangkah santai menuju meja kasir, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian penuh kemenangan nan mengejek si rambut hitam—yang tengah mengirim hawa-hawa membunuh ke arahnya.

 

Yachi Hitoka, sembilan belas tahun, merasa dirinya akan menangis ketakutan di tempat.

 

**.**

 

“ _Tadaima_.”

 

“ _Okaeri_ —eh, Suna? Suna, kenapa wajahmu jadi nyeremin gitu? Suna? Suna? Oi, Suna—jangan ngacangin aku dong! Hoi!”

 

Atsumu garuk-garuk kepala. Saat berangkat tadi, teman sekontrakannya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Malah dengan semangat pergi ke _konbini_ , demi membeli selai stroberi untuk sarapan. Tetapi kenapa sekarang malah…

 

Ia berjengit saat mendengar suara sesuatu beradu keras dengan sesuatu lainnya dari dapur. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke sumber suara, khawatir ada barang pecah atau apa. Dan yang ia temukan, yah—“ASTAGANAGA SUNA! ITU KURSINYA GAK SALAH APA-APA, JANGAN MAIN NENDANG GITU _PLEASE_ LAH YA—OSAMU, _BRO_ , TEMENMU DIKONDISIIN _PLEASE_ —“

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Diniatkan jadi SunaTsuki, tapi gak kerasa hawa-hawa pairnya, jadi gak dikasih tag pair Salt Middle Blocker /heh
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading~


End file.
